Good girl gone Bad
by VAmpire.girl.Southisde Serpent
Summary: Being leader of Southside Serpents come with challenges. Betty Cooper not the perfect girl raised by messed up parents. One night she goes to te White Wyrm where she meets one guy that could change Betty who fall each other but what risks do they take. Not Bughead but epic story!
1. Chapter 1: who part of me is

I am known as the perfect girl next door dating Archie Andrews but only at night and sometimes in the day do they see the other me. Mother makes me wear pretty pink, pale colours all the time but really when she isn't around I go for the black darker reds. Most nights I'm not even at home, I'm at my favourite family members house Cheryl or with my bestie Toni. I was born on the Southside as my mum was a Southsider but turned and brought me to the Northside. I was at the Southside till I was 12 and Toni and I went to primary school together, the day we found out I was moving we made so many plans to see each other. Some nights if I'm at my actual home Toni will sneak in from my window and we will talk most of the night. Toni is my lesbian best friend. Toni and Cheryl are dating so we spend most weekends together when I'm not writing,

Growing up was a struggle my mother was barley home most nights so I had to provide for myself. If she was home she would be hungover or bringing home the alcohol. Some nights I would catch her crying in the bathroom over my father who is now rotting in a prison sell. She was a member of the Southside Serpents well the leader of the Serpents but when she traded her colours for the Northside she was pushed aside and I stepped up to taker place about two years ago. Fifteen year old leader it was a challenge at first but the Serpents are a family. I am still the leader of them but I go to Riverdale High instead of Southside High. Toni goes to Southside High and calls the shots when I'm not around as I don't have a king, Archie is never and never will be fitted to be the Southside King. Plus I'm going to be ending the little romance soon hopefully and getting my life back on track to the Southside. Other when I'm with Cheryl I'm at the white Wyrm or Cheryl tags along. Cheryl is a member and the only one with a different colour jacket as she has a red one. Toni, Cheryl and I are the trio together and will be till the day one of us die or ditch.

When my mother found her new partner F.P Jones his son and I became very close but never close enough that we would date he was more like a brother to me and I was his sister. F.P's life was destroyed when his ex wife moved to Chicago with his daughter but all he had left was his son Jughead. F.P is a father figure for me and was the ex Serpent king, Jughead is a member but didn't take the option to become king he turned it down so I was more in charge. Jug and I have been best friends ever since as he also knew Toni before me as they use to date before Toni realised she was gay. F.P broke it off with my mother Alice as she snapped and went insane but he has been there for me when I needed it most. F.P is my family, Jughead is family, Toni is family, Cheryl is family by blood, but there is a but my mother doesn't approve by any of this so that why I'm barley at my real home. Cheryl's most nights apart from some as I'm at F.P's trailer or having girl nights with Toni or the Wyrm where I do attend to crash. I'm now a 17 year old teenager almost eighteen. I bend the laws a fear bit drinking when I'm not suppose to, ditching class but still have good grades.

I'm packing my bag for school as I have been at Alice's/ my real/ fake home. Today I'm planing on breaking up with Archie it's not working we have tried but I don't feel the feelings I once had for him. Inside my back pack is clothes for me to change into as I plan to be going out straight after school, my phone in my back pocket, my Serpent jacket because we can't wear it in school or we get suspended, spare makeup, purse just the usual stuff. I walk to school every single day or until my legs drop. I want a bike but I don't have enough money. It's the one thing I want for my birthday but I don't know how I will ever get it. I have my license, when I joined F.P taught Jughead and I how to ride a bike believe when I say this it wasn't easy.

I walk downstairs "bye mum see you when I'm here next" I hurrying say and leave. I am walking down the streets when an arm goes around me I stop and look up to see Archie "hey" he kisses me but I pull away "you ok, you never pull away your normally the one wanting more" dah you see the one I lost my virginity to. Shit he could be so dumb sometimes. "I'm fine but we need to talk" before he speaks I keep on going "Arch this isn't working anymore, I want to break up I'm sorry it's not you, you don't deserve someone like me, I'm going to be living with Cheryl for good soon and I don't want to pull your strings so this is done" "I was actually going to do the same thing, I have feelings Josie I'm sorry but with my dad gone Josie was really there for me and you tried but you have your responsibilities" he answers. Fred Andrews died two months ago by a stroke. "Ok but friends still, will you still walk me to school?" I ask "always friends nothing has to change,I will always walk you to school when i see you" he says,

We reach the school, I shrug Archie's arm off as it feels weird. I spot Cheryl by her locker. I run up behind her and startle her. "Shit Betty give a girl a heart attack next time" "sorry actually I'm not, we still going to the Wyrm tonight to party, don't be a buzkill I broke it off with Archie so maybe there will be some hot stuff there that I haven't seen before or a Serpent friend of Jug's" I bribe "always anything your doing I'm doing except guys I have Toni" she laughs "of course let's go to class" . We both have English.

Class is boring today, I couldn't get into but that would be part my fault as I was texting during class. Jughead was taking to me so I won't ignore him even if it means risking my education.

When the bell goes I try to enjoy the rest of the day, until I can go get change with Cheryl!

**So what do you think so far. Please review and PM me about it, feel free to let me know on some ideas as I already know who her new love bird is going to be. This was more a explanation chapter of Betty's life but I haven't told her whole story there is still more to her than you know yet. **


	2. Chapter 2: who is he

It's lunchtime and Cheryl and I are sitting with the normal crew. Cheryl, Archie, Josie, and Kevin while Veronica make snarky little comments about me. "So how are my two favourite ladies" Josie asks "we're going out tonight for a bit of a break free mood" Cheryl answers "talking of that I'm going to get changed Cher join me" I say getting up and leaving to the girls bathroom with my bag.

I get to the bathroom with Cheryl and we close the cubicle door behind us. I pull out my black cotton crossed mid ref top with denim skirt that is very nice, my black heel sandals, and my Serpent jacket that I will put on when we leave. I step out of the cubical to see Cheryl in a red jumpsuit that is very her "makeup touches" I say. I go the mirror with her and we fix up our face. I let my hair loose and it falls out. Cheryl keeps her high ponytail that would know anyone off there feet. "I want to leave early so I can stop by Southside high to see Toni" I tell Cheryl "yea good with me as I would like to see my bae, if only we had bikes" she answers "yea only if, of you want you can meet me at Southside high when your down here because I was going to see if Jug could give me a ride to Southside high" I want to see Jug anyways "sure thing see you in and hour or so" she replies. I leave the bathroom and call Jughead **Jughead **"how is one of my favourite people" **Betty **"she is fine thank you, do you think you could give me a lift to Southside high yes I know your there right now and I'm a pain in the ass but please" **Jughead **"well because it's you I guess I can, I will see you in a little bit" **Betty **"thanks Juggie". I undo my bag and put on my pride item my Serpent jacket. I love sliding it over shoulders and feeling right with it on.

I sit against the building out the front waiting for Jug.

Some minutes pass when Veronica stars staring at me from a distance "something you want to say Veronica or just admiring my true beauty" I tease she walks over to me "that jacket really is a disgrace to this school while you wear it, how did Weatherbee ever let you stay" bitch. I stand on my feet and slap her across her precision face "sorry I didn't hear you want to say that again" I warn "bitch" blurts out "watch your rich ass mouth" I turn to see Jughead on his bike waiting for me. I go over to him "don't worry Jug I've got it covered or should I say Veronica can get daddy to fix her" I say back. We both get on his bike and drive.

"Thank you being my driver today, I know I'm a pain but can you drive with us to the Wyrm tonight" I ask "you mean can I come and drive you there, sure why the hell not anything for my little sister" "only by two months but thanks Jug" I correct, I rest my head on his shoulder and let the drive continue.

We pull up at the Southside High but no Cheryl , I take off the helmet and I can see Toni with a coupe of the Serpents standing with her "there's my stunning drop dead gorgeous hell of a best friend" is shout out. "Betty" Toni yells back. I race over to her and hug her "it feel like forever since we last saw each other" "it was yesterday we said see you soon" we laugh "talk about long distance relationships" snarks up Fangs, "hey trying not being able to see your best friend for hours because you love with a traitor of a mother who is horrible so watch it" I backfire "sorry boss" Fangs answers "sorry just need a drink" I say "so let's get you one she'll we" I turn to see Cheryl "you made it" I yell "yes I did of course I wouldn't miss out night outs' she answers "let's race to the Wyrm I'm riding with Jughead, Cheryl and Toni sorry Fangs your on your own" I suggest "your on" Fangs replies. We get on the bikes put on our gear "ready m GO" I shout. The engine of Jug's roars and races to the Wyrm.

We are halfway and Toni is in the lead, and then I am but then Jug and I are in front. I hear sirens go "Guys you know what to do meet us there they have to chase us" I bellow as loud as I can. We split up into roses and we will meet at the Wyrm. The siren chase us "Jug speed up we don't have time to get caught" I demand. He goes faster and faster until we loose the cops.

One of my favourite places we are out. I have made good and bad mistakes at the Wyrm and sure as hell am going to be making more. I get off Jughead's bike "thanks for the ride Jug" I acknowledge. We go inside and the first thing I do is go behind the bar and make ourselves drinks. The others sit around the bar waiting for me to serve them "you should of seen Betty when the cops were chasing us she was making me go faster the engine was roaring" Jug exclaims "that was fun come on it was well for me it was, I love the thrill I would love to see my mothers reaction" I admit "yea right how about we get this place party up and have a night of freedom" Cheryl thinks "plus I'm no longer Archie right arm I'm a free woman and a free Queen" I declare. I hit back a shot and we go play some rounds of pool.

I must say begin with this family is experiencing a whole new world.

I have been drinking a little playing pool and getting money on my hands, dancing non stop with my girls when I see Fangs with someone. Slick black hair, piercing eyes that are sharp, his Serpent jacket it fits like a glove, he wears a short sleeved flannel shirt with jeans hanging from the pocket is a chain. Hot as hell but dark in a way. I give him a smile a wicked smile and he gives me a glare.

The way her hair sits on her shoulders as it curls perfectly. The blonde is pure and sweet but her outfit says otherwise. She is a rebel without a cause a good girl gone bad. The Serpent jacket she wears is like a crown fit for a queen but in a jacket formation. Her hips move and she sways with the music and it makes me want to grab a hold of them and put them against my hips as she sways in time. She is stunning and I feel like I have seen her "Fangs who is she" I say pointing to the girl "that is our boss Betty Cooper, Queen to us I should say been queen for four years now and should of always been leader" Fangs best friend always knows the answers. I think I should get to know Betty a little more..

He watches me but I pretend not to. I shoot a glare "who you gazing at because your brow is sweating?" I suddenly shake to realise Cheryl talking to me "Who is he" I say pointing to the mysterious guy "Jones come here" Cheryl yells out to Jug, I'm now not dancing, Jughead is now bu Cheryl "Jug who is that" I say again pointing to the one I want to know "that is Sweet-Pea he was a big help with my dad, trouble maker, he has a good side and and at Southside High we hang Toni can tell you they have know each their since they were kids" Jug answers "is that so" I sigh in a good way, "well I'm going to go and get an_other drink _your more than welcome to come and get another" I say. I walk my way back to the bar and pour a glass for me. That certain somebody that I want to know takes a seat "What can I get you" "hot stuff how about you give me a round" a random person shouts "how about you shut your mouth and keep in walking" Sweet-Pea guy says "I could of handle that, so I ask you again what can I get you otherwise keep on talking to Fangs cause don't waste my time" I am a impatient woman "straight whiskey would be nice, I bet you could of handled it but I had that one that guy is a total prick" Sweet-Pea answers "Swee-Pea and you are Betty cooper queen of the Serpents don't worry I'm not a stalker Fangs filled me in" of course he did, Sweet-Pea gets hotter by the minute "did he now, well don't always believe what you hear especially about me, yes I am the queen so don't disrespect me or my kind or get the hell out understand" I declare "I like you, you have fire I wouldn't mind getting to know you" you will I keep thinking "well we can arrange that, I am going to be around here a lot more hopefully I have to get back Toni" I explain "wait Toni like Toni Topaz" "yea she is my best friend grew up together I hear you were the same with her" time to find more "yea we have been friends ever since can't wait to see you soon Cooper" ugh he is making me feel sweaty. I walk back to over to Toni who is dancing with Cheryl and the others having a good time. I still can feel Sweet-Pea's glancing on me "I just met Sweet-Pea he is hot" I talk "Bets I love you but be careful Sweet-Pea and I are good friends so I just want to warn you" What is there to warn me about I can take of my self.

It's a couple of hours later I go to the bathroom and I feel Sweet-Pea watch me as I walk, is shoot him a smile.

I'm the bathroom the door closes and the opens. My night is going to get better from here!


	3. Chapter 3: now what

I had this feeling that this might happen. "You stalking me in places you shouldn't be" I mark "maybe" I turn around to see the pretty face of Sweet-Pea. I giggle a little. His hands trail down from my neck to my thigh and up. My hands grab his. When all of a sudden he picks me up, I put my legs wrapped around his waist. He pins me against the cold wall "I've been waiting all night to have my hands on you" he tells "shut up and kiss me" I order. His mouth and lips take mine. He is nothing like Archie he is rough and fun. He slides my jacket off my shoulders as I do the same to him. I start to unbutton his shirt. He kisses my neck down by the time he is done he is removing any bit of my top half clothing. My top, jacket are thrown on floor. I reach over to the door and lock it so it's out time. "You are stunning" he is staring at my breast in the lace black bra. "I don't think this is very fare, how about this" I trail my hands down to his belt and start to undo it. He slides my skirt down my waist and on the floor. There's a banging at the door "Sweet-Pea don't stop kissing me ignore it" I moan. My legs are going to crumble. The knocking goes again "f off it's occupied" I shout. I'm still pinned against the wall. His lips move down me and my hands are held around his neck and running through his hair "oh Betty" all of a sudden the door comes crashing down to reveal "Cheryl I shouted I was busy" . Sweet-Pea realises me from his firm grip. We pick up our clothes up "Cheryl I'll be there in a minute don't just stand there" I demand. I half get changed but I don't look as good as I'm sweating before I go his hand takes mine "you think I'm done with you yet" oh god "no, I'll let you know when I want to finish what we started" I smirk and go back to the others. My jacket is crooked and my strap of my bra is falling down I pull it up just in time I take a seat "our queen disappears because she was hitting it off" "f*ck Cher really I told you not to come in" I get mad. I turn my head to see Sweet-Pea walk out now I can't help but stare "I'm intrigued who is this hot person who stole my girl from us?" Toni asks, do I want to say something or just not "you will find out sometime I'm going to cut tonight short sorry just over tired sorry" I say and walk out of the Wyrm.

"Betty wait up" Toni and Jughead come running towards me "we weren't kidding who with plus you need a ride" they say "well Sweet-Pea and I hit it off tonight plus he is good oh and I'm walking back" there faces are stunned "I told you to be careful what" Toni being protective Jug hasn't said anything "Betty do what you want but it's him he is a serpent after all" of course, "anyways I'm going" I start to walk back home.

The night becomes colder than I though when I get a text **Alice- **_I'm not home no one is open the house and lock it if your coming back, I'll be home some stage tomorrow just at out. _Of course she is.

I keep thinking about tonight what if this wasn't the last time Sweet-Pea and I have a connection. That's when, it can't be can it how. A bike is following me and is right behind me "you are going to hop this bike and I'm going to get you home and finish with you" I turn around to see him. Sweet-Pea I take an order from. I get on his bike and tell him th directions to my house.

We pull up at the house. O eagerly open the door and twice as fast close it. "Anyone home" he asks "no just you and I" "good" he lifts me up again and takes me up the stairs. I push myself on him and get pressed against the wall. I let myself down and less him to my room. I shut the door close as I do that I peel off my jacket, top, shoes, and skirt but looking him directly in the eye. He looks me up and down. He does the same. He removes his jacket, too, pants, shoes, and belt dah. I walk back to my double bed and sit for him. I pull open my draw from my bedside table to try and find what I'm looking for but I don't have any I think. "We don't have to it's ok, I'm sure there will be plenty of more nights like this" he says, damn though because I want him but I'm on the pill could we "I want you it's ok I'm ok" he crawls to me and whisks me away. The sheets become over us. "You are mine" he growls.

We lay after a while next to each other my head in his chest "is just a one time thing or to be honest I don't mind but your hot as hell" I hope "I want to know every bitty detail about you so got any ideas Cooper" yes I think "sneak around in plain sight and it can be some fun being bad but we are already bad and then when we're better we do this and make it offical" I won't be able to keep my no good pours off him. "Let's see how we do for now" I lean up to him and kiss him.

I wake up and totally feel amazingish. My head is ok but trying to rap my head around what happened in this bed with the person who I laying beside me. Am I thinking straight what was I doing. It was good and right but what am I suppose to do with him. "Hey you" I see he is awake. "You can stay here for a little while linger but then you have to leave" I order "ok boss" he trailes my neck and face but I stop him "no not now maybe can you just leave please" I make him, "ok" he gets out of the bed dins his clothes, gets changed "I'll heat from you I hope" he walks down stairs and leaves me. What have I just done.

I lay here that's all I can do but I have a life, a mother who will come home at some stage. I get out get changed into last nights clothes. I go and get some sort of food from the kitchen. I when everything I need on me. I lock up the place and go to Cheryl's.

I open the door as I have keys. I walk to my room. I change into some leggings and casual top. "Hey cousin I'm so sorry about what I did last night it was stupid" I don't say anything. Little droplets of tears come out of my eyes "Betty, oh Betty" Cheryl takes a seat by me and hold me in her arms. "Cher I just had intercourse with Sweet-Pea" proper terms for me "oh Betty don't worry we will sort this out,I'm here" we cry for a little about different things.

All I know I screwed up but not in a bad way but what am I going to do with Sweet-Pea?


	4. Chapter 4: Free

I never got out of bed since I came home crying at Cheryl's but I had to at some stage. My phone starts ringing. Fangs.  **Betty **"what's up" **Fangs **"you need to get to the Wyrm, there is something for you at the bar and it looks important plus there is a bit of a argument going on that I need help to break it up" **Betty "**don't worry Fangs I'll be there soon" I cut the line. I push myself out of bed and to my cupboard. I look through, I pull out a pair of ripped jeans and a black cotton top, my shoes are just my white runners and Serpent jacket, I somehow brush my hair and put it up into a ponytail. I don't put on any makeup. I walk downstairs to Cheryl's dinning area to see food set for me there is a note _gone out with Toni, I'll be home later xoxo" _how am I suppose to get to the Wyrm, I need a lift I dial Jughead's number **Jughead **"yes, wait you need a ride" **Betty **"yes I'm sorry I'll start paying you until I get a bike of my own" **Jughead **"it's ok Bets, Fangs told me you might need a lift anyways, wait outside Cheryl's and I'll be there" **Betty **"thank you heaps Jug" he ends the line. I take my time to eat my food , brush my teeth and wait outside for Jug.

He turns up only for me to hope that the fight is done at the Wyrm. I get onto his bike "thanks again Juggie" I appreciate "Betty stop thanking me it's ok what are brothers for" I laugh a little as we speed offf.

When we get to the Wyrm I rush inside to see one guy passed out and another still drinking bad, I ho over to Fangs first "what the he'll happened here?" I am a little worried about it as it's the one place we shouldn't be getting hurt "two of these guys came this morning and started to try to deal drugs with us, we turned them away but came back, they ended up in a fight and now this" of course drugs "help me get this guy on the floor out of here" we go over to the past out guy and drag him out. I go over to the one still drinking "well hello there beautiful can I buy you a drink" "ah no, I'm asking you nicely to remove yourself drunken ass out of here" I ask "is that right and who's asking" so damn rude "the boss, the queen, a very aggressive queen who hates peoples like you so get out before my guys and I drag you out from your feet" "ok I'm going" he stands up and I follow him. I feel a hand on my backside. The hand starts to move higher I instantly jerk back and grabb his hand "I told you to get out and now you won't be coming back, I'm not just a slut or for sale" I push the guy out the door and close it. I go back to the bar and pour myself a drink "Fangs were is this thing for me" I shout to him. He walks over behind the bar and hands me a large envelope. I unseal it, I take the note from it first.

_Betty, _

_I know I haven't been the best mother to you but I know how much you have been wanting to move to the Southside so I got you a place, it has two rooms one for you and maybe Toni. Here is some cash for when you need, it's not enough for a bike but I'm sorry. The keys and papers are also here to prove I'm telling the truth, you will need to come by the house to pack up some of your things and move it out as your sister may be coming home with the twins. I'm sorry baby girl but please be free of me now. Always your mother... _

I look into the envelop to see all the things she said. This is perfect timing as it's two and a half days until my eighteenth birthday. "Betty are you ok" I look up to Fangs "I'm moving to the Southside again, I'm coming back so I can finish my last couple of months at Southside High now I'm coming home" I am full of joy so much of it "that's awesome Betty if you need anything I'm right beside you" "thanks Fangs, but I need to go upstairs to my office at the moment" I take my gift with me and go to my office,

I sit in my chair and grab the phone. **F.P **"hello" **Betty **"Hey F.P it's Betty I was wondering if you were free to grab a coffee at Pop's as I was hoping to speak to you" **F.P **"anything for you, meet me at Pop' say about half an hour" **Betty **"sure thing I'll see you then". I need to talk to F.P if he could help me move. So half an hour wait what will I do. There is a knock on my door "come in" I yell the door opens to Fangs "hey sorry to bother you but there is a little problem" "sit down Fangs" I tell him, he takes a seat in the chair. "What is going on" I question "at Southside high people are questioning if you will be coming back, and that if you will be here more like at Southside" he explains "yes and yes, like I said to you before I'm coming back to finish my schooling and I'm moving back here I have an apartment all I need is to move" I answer "ok, Betty you might want to come back soon though as Toni is trying to hold what serpents there are and some have got caught with the Ghoulies and stocked up and left" this can't be happening "I'll see what I can do, I need to get to Pop's can we sort this out later" I hope "sure" I get up from the chair and race to Jughead "I need you to take me to Pop's very important" I ask "ok let's go" we get to his bike and go to Pop's.

I walk into Pop's seeing F.P with two coffees I sit in the booth. "Sorry I'm about ten minutes late had to convince Jug why he can't know about this" "what is this Betty" he sounds pissed off "you ok F.P" I ask first "just saw a picture of JB and it made me a little mad why I can't see her" that is hard very hard "it's ok so what's up kiddo" he adds "well Mum brought me a place on the Southside and I'm going to be coming back to Southside high, she gave me cash as well so what I'm asking is are you able to help me move" I roll out "that is amazing Betty it will be good to have you on this side a lot more often, of course I will help you what would a good father figure be withhout helping, I will get Jug as well" thank god "thank you so much F.P we need to start moving today yes I know it's a rush but it's needed, I have stuff at my old house and Cheryl's so let's start at mums" I let know "sure let me borrow Fred's truck and I will you there we can start getting you loaded up" we exit together and I go over to Jug "boy you get Betty to Alice's follow along, the queen is moving to the Southside for good" Jug looks at me with surprise "I'm free Juggie" we ride away


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting

Jughead's eyes lighten with expression. His arms wrap around me "my little sister back for good, let's get you packing and moving home" Jughead is so happy. Little sister to him and big brother as Jughead is older then me by a year and a half. "Dad you go to Cheryl's and start packing with her and Betty and I will start at Alice's I'll just get Pea to give me the car-" "NO" I quickly say "I mean we can use a spare from the garage I am pretty sure Fangs is using the car' I answer. F.P and Jughead strangely look at each other "okay, Dad you know the plan" Jug confirms "where is the apartment or house so I know where to go?" F.P asks "I'll send you the address to the house/apartment" I tell him. we get on our engines and drive to the places.

Where at my old house packing up my room. Well Jughead is while I'm sending F.P my new place is so he can drop the stuff at the place as it is unlocked. I get a text from Sweet-Pea reading **_Betty are you ok, talk to me_**. I delete it straight away as I haven't figured any of this out yet "Betty, Bets what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" I look up to Jughead "Yea I'm good, you can just put the boxes in the car and when where done here we can go to my new place but I will have to make another trip here" I answer. Really I'm not okay and I'm just lying because Sweet-Pea and Jughead know each other and Jug would kill anyone who uses me. I need to figure this all out soon or I need help from someone wiser and older just like my father figure, but how? As Jughead puts away the few boxes I look around my half empty room to feel another lifetime was in this room. "The boxes are in the car ready for us to take back i was thinking because I know how to ride a bike I could take your bike and go to the Wyrm to see Toni quickly, and then you take my stuff to my new place" I suggest, "sounds good where do you want me to meet you next" he answers "you have done enough today take a break after you drop off my stuff and I'll call you at some stage" I tell him. He comes over to me and hugs me "don't forget to give me my bike back" he whispers in my ear "haha I will" he lets go of me and leaves. After he leaves i leave as well and go to the Wyrm.

I park the bike as i know how to. Being on a bike is something that doesn't have words. My hair in the wind and as the wind brushes against my skin it makes me feel open to whatever i want. I walk inside the Wyrm and get myself a drink. I walk into the bathroom to see if Toni is here, I check out the back but she isn't there. I walk back out but to bump into someone. "ah sorry" i say, wait. I look up to see him. I drop my glass and it shatters into a million pieces. I move away from him "Betty wait please" he shouts. I run faster and outside. He follows after me, as i get on the bike he stops and stares at me "Betty please" he begs "it was a one time thing stay away from me" I lie. I drive back to my house.

i get to my house but the door is cracked open. I look into my jacket and pull out my pocket knife. I slowly creep into my house but someone starts to step out, I get ready to strike "Betty it's me" I intently back away "i'm so sorry F.P" I apologies. I put away my knife. "I'm here to help you, Fred's truck is around the corner and have boxes in it, I got inside as I have a spare key still" he explains "ok, how much is in my room to go?" I question "not much at all, only your draws you have to do and that's almost all apart from your privacy box that i found in your cupboard" my childhood box I had when i was younger with all my old diaries "I remember when you showed Jughead that bx and he came running out reading a page of your diary, it was about what you thought of him you said, A strange peculiar boy who wears a crown shaped beanie who is a little weird but his smile and quirks he has makes him special and cute" spot on "And then when he wrote about me I thought he was the new Shakespeare very poetic he was, my hair a ray of sunshine but if I am going to be moving to the Southside then my room won't pack it's self" I go up to my room and start to pack.

my draws are packed and ready, my makeup and Privacy box all packed but inside was the diaries and photos. Everything is all packed. but all I i can think about was the run in with Sweet-Pea. little tears fall out of my eyes and they turn into sobs. i sit on the ground to let it out. "so Betty, Betty honey" I look up to see F.P standing out my door "I don't know what to do F.P" I say. he comes and sits down with me. he pulls me into him start from the start Betty just speak to me" he is just like a father to me "it was the night i split up with Archie and i came to the Wyrm I met Sweet-Pea through Fangs well I knew who he was but we hooked up in the bathroom and then back in this bedroom, I thought it was just going to be a thing and I made him leave as I was a mess and I just had sex with Sweet-Pea and then he text me today and i ignored him but i saw him today and I freaked out I don't know what to do" I explain "first things first were you safe and not pregnant?" he checks "no i'm fine I am sure of it" I tell him "ok that's good, Betty just breathe, you obliviously have a feeling towards Sweet-Pea and he must have something towards you too, Betty am I speaking right or is this all wrong" he explains "your all right, I don't know what to do though how can I fix things" I answer "have you told anyone else but me about all of it?" he checks "Cheryl knew about the first time but that's it F.P what am I going to do" I keep asking. "I know where he lives you could fix things and I can finish packing and unloading at your new place with help while you sort out things ok Kiddo" he suggests "Thank you so much F.P you have no idea how much this means to me, text me his apartment please" I hug with everything I have in me. I get up from the ground and so does F.P. he sends me his address. I get on Jug's bike and go to his place.

I arrive at his apartment and standing outside his door. I knock once and nothing I turn to walk away but "Betty" I turn around to see him at his door. I walk to him and cup my hands to his face and kiss him hard. "Can I come inside" He opens the door and I walk in. his place is a normal apartment. "We need to talk about this'' I start. He takes a seat beside me "Betty I am sorry if it was just a hook up but there is something about you that makes me want to know more about you" His hand shits onto my thigh. "If we do this at first we must hide it as not everyone likes you and Jughead being like a brother and Toni so the only way this will work for me is if you play by thoes rules and when were ready we tell the others" I explain "I'm ok with this but how long" he asks "as long as it takes". it's silent for a minute but I can't hold back anymore, I lean in and kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6: I am out

I pull myself onto his lap with my hands around his neck so I am straddling him and his arms holding me by my waist. "Betty, we don't have to" "shh" I put my finger to his lips "I want to" I answer. He lifts me up and my legs lock around him. He carry's me towards his room. I kick the door behind us. He lays me out on the bed, I pull my top over my head as well as my jacket to show my black Lacey bra. Sweet-Pea rips off his shirt and crawls over to me. My hands reach for his face and pull him down to me. Our lips lock together not leaving each other as we switch. As he is kissing me I fiddle to unbuckle what is left of him. As that is down he does the same with me. "Do you or" I question. He moves away from me but takes too long so I eagerly grab him and pull him back onto me "but I thought" he starts, "I'm ok, I'm safe" I answer.My hands claw onto his back digging into him as I feel my night change...

"Betty what are these marks on your body from" the marks on my body are my fears "they are from a belting and cigarette butts" I know a lot of bad things but not something I want to remember. Sweet-Pea traces his fingers over the scars. "Who did this to you?" Is this 21 questions or something. His hand moves higher on my back "my um, my dad" he stars to kiss the outline of them "he would punish me if I was out late/past curfew, my mother would scream and cry and try to stop him but I told her not to. He would get his belt and slash me with it and every time the number would increase to one point where I was almost bleeding, when he would get drunk he would burn me with his cigarettes and say I was going to ge knocked up and thrown on the streets." I take a breath "these aren't just from those two things Betty what happened to you after them" he asks "I was a test object, when he was super over the top drunk he would grab me by the hair and use me as a punching bag but in the morning it was like nothing ever happened, he would wake and make me breakfast, but I would leave for school and that was my life. Then one morning he remembered, he came into me and told me and said he was doing the right thing and I was brat. It got worse when my mother left him and went to FP, he got me from school one day and stared to tell me how I was going to be like my mother and turn on the person I love, I told him he was wrong about us and that I'm not perfect but I was better than him except he didn't like that and he cut me. The pain of the slash got to me and I continued it. When I finally pressed charges as Toni saw my scars as she made me press charges I explained my story and now he is rotting in jail" I let it all out. Sweet-Pea traces them again "everyone has a sad story to them they just don't show it, your scars make you who you are today don't let anyone tell you differently" I look him in the eye but kiss him in his mouth again.

I wake to feel slightly different. Well I did just do it for a fare bit. I flutter my eyelids open but Sweet-Pea not to my side. I pull the sheets to cover my body as I have nothing on. I search for my bra and underwear and put them on. I look around but to see my clothes everywhere. I grab a hold of Sweet-Pea's top and put that on. It flows over me. I get out of the bed but to hear a voice. I listen closer to hear Toni ranting on about something, Sweet-Pea tells her that she just needs to breath and she should go for a ride and she'll be fine. When I hear I her leave I enter the lounge.

"I see my top has a new owner"he laughs "well yours was closer than mine to me so I am borrowing it, what is that your cooking it smells amazing" I assume. "That would be breakfast" he puts a plate in front of me with bacon and eggs with a side of a waffle. "This looks so good" I stare at the food "it taste a lot better than it looks" he answers. I take a bite of everything and feel like I'm in heaven.

I finish the breakfast even though I wish I hadn't as it was so yum. "What are your plans today?" He wonders "setting up my new apartment with Toni or just myself I'm not sure who with yet" I reply "or you could just stay here with me and we could sit around and watch movies and then you go to your place and I could drive you" that sounds so much better "I like your plan a lot better" he grabs my hand and pulls me over to him. I sit on his lap and kiss him a few times. I get off him "I need a shower first" I tell "so do I" he grins I race to the bathroom and slam the door shut. "What about your clothes then" he giggles "I'll get them after but sorry I'm going first" I say as I lock the door. I know there's no point as he has seen me with nothing on but I want a shower.

I take off what I have on and turn the water on. I step into the shower. The warm water runs down my body as I soak myself with soap and wash it off. My scared more clear in the shower then they normally are. Am I making the right choices at the moment or am I being a brat or selfish. "Betty are you ok in there" I hear Sweet-Pea ask "yea" I say. I turn the water and step out. I get one of the towels and wrap it around my body. I get a smaller one to dry my wet dangling hair. I unlock the door and enter the bedroom. I slightly close the door over to get dressed. I find the clothes flown onto the floor and change into them. My top hugs me as I'm still a bit wet. I finish drying my hair and exit the room. The water is running so Sweet-Pea is in the shower. I go over to the rack of movies he has. I flip through a few but can't seem to find one. Until I see one of my favourites Dirty dancing. By the time I've picked movies Sweet-Pea is all dressed and with me. I put on dirty dancing first. I lay up on the couch with him. "A classic movie with a good dancer who died so sad" he shocks me by his words "then why do you have the movie" I wonder "Toni gave me a box of movies to watch and I watched them all but kept some" he explains. "Well shut up as this is my favourite" I order him.

When it gets to the end where they're all dancing I stand up and hold his hand. "Dance with somebody" I tell him. We move with the beat and he dances like the movie. He dips me "where did u learn to dance" I ask "I don't just a few things my mother taught me" he responds. He slowly brings me up back to his arms. "I need to get going please can you drive me home" I ask him "if you wish even though it's only 1:30 in the afternoon" he answers. I smile. He grabs his helmet and jacket as I get my shoes and bag with phone. I look at my phone to have 5 missed calls from Toni, two from FP, messages from Jug and a few from Cheryl. When he is ready I get on his bike and I direct him to my place.

When we arrive I get off his bike, "I'll call you later ok" I kiss him goodbye "bye Pea" I say "bye baby" baby something I could get use to. I walk to my room. I unlock the door to see it all set up already. There is a note in the bench. I close the door and go over to it. _Love you B, thought you could use the help so the gang and I set your home up. Talk to you later little sister xoxo Juggie _

Jughead and they gang did this for me. I go into my room to see just how I like things. I go into the spare room but on the door it reads **Toni's Room. **I check the fridge and cupboards and they're all packed. I pull out my phone from my bag and repaint to all my texts and say a massive thank you to the gang. I go into my room, I take off my shoes and put my bag onto the the desk near me and flip o it my bed. This is my little home, my rules my own place. I'm free!


	7. Update

Hi all I'm really sorry. Sorry this isn't an update but I will be taking a couple of days on a break as of personal reasons. I will update at some stage, don't worry I'm still reading your work just taking some time out.

If u still have any ideas or anything feel free to pm me.

Wishes


	8. Chapter 7: I’m ok

**Authors note: Updates won't be as quick and on time anymore. I have stuff going on lately and it's hard trying to find time to write. I need to know who is still reading this or is reading my other fan fic as well. I might be starting a new Bughead one maybe at some stage. PM me or review to let me know same with ideas but here is one update for the meantime. **

My little house and it's only 2:30 what am I doing home, why did I leave Sweet-Pea. Ugh Betty. What am i suppose to do now? Well tomorrow I finally can return to Southside high and call the shots and be with Sweet-Pea. I will get my best friend, Jughead, boyfriend I'll be good again. I get up from my bed and look in my draws and cupboards for clothes for tomorrow. I pull out my black and white plaited skirt, stockings, a black cotton shoulder top, and then my Serpent jacket I'll wear as always. My clothes laid out on my chair ready now what. I get my phone and dial someone "Hey what you think?" **Betty **"thank you heaps T I love it so much, I was thinking we can go get a drink at the Wyrm" **Toni **"sounds good I'll invite Jughead along with Cheryl as tomorrow your going to be with us beside Cheryl again" **Betty **"ok T, well can you come and pick me up as well or can someone" **Toni **"will do, see you soon" she ends the line. Who is picking me up. Hold that thought. I text Toni saying I can get a ride myself don't worry about it.

I shoot a text to Sweet-Pea saying need a ride. He writes back on my way.

I wait a little bit until I see him outside. I get my phone and stuff and walk down to him, I lock up my new apartment feeling happy it's mine.

I reach him standing there waiting. "Can't live without me can you Cooper" he smirks that makes him even hotter "don't be so full of yourself" I tug at him and kiss him "but maybe I can't" I giggle "where to madam?" He asks "the Wyrm" I answer. We get on his bike. I hold onto him as he drives.

We pull up around the bike so no one can see who I am with "I don't want to hide this what we have for too long so my birthday is Tuesday and I was thinking we could reveal it" I hope "if that's what you want" he says, I lean up to him and kiss him and get off the bike "I'll see you tomorrow" his face goes puzzled "I'm back at school again the right one" I correct "have a good night Betty" "you too Pea try not and get into too much trouble" I laugh. I walk inside leaving him there.

I walk over to Toni but turn slightly to see Sweet-Pea walk in and over to Fangs. What is he doing here. He's a serpent yea but I thought he was leaving. "Oh Betty tonight we are going to go easy as you have your first day back at school tomorrow" Toni squeals "ok". I reach over the bat and grab a bottle of whatever I am holding and two glasses "I see" I look down to the bottle to see I have JD's. I pour our glasses. "There is my lil sis" I look up to see Jughead walking in. I rush over to him and hug him "thank you for helping today" I thank "anything for you now what are we drinking" "what he said" I look to see Cheryl, I give her a hug too "ok, ok, ok" we all go over to the bar and get two extra glasses and drink. My eyes look over to Sweet-Pea playing pool with Fangs. "Earth to Betty did you hear anything I just said" I pull myself back to now and look to Toni "ah no sorry I didn't" her face looks over to where I was looking "I was saying how Tuesday is your eighteenth birthday and I was thinking we come back here throw a big party get a little drunk maybe and have heaps of fun and bring out karaoke" Toni suggests "sounds fun let's do it just don't go too crazy on me" I say to her "it doesn't matter what you tell us cousin we are going to give you a night you won't forget no matter how drunk you are" Cheryl confirms "I have one of your surprises ready for you just waiting for your special day and then it can be out" Jug says. My mind wonders what it is.

(Sweet-Pea)

I look over to Betty smiling with her closer friends. "Hey Sweet what is going on with you, you keep gazing off and looking at our Queen is everything ok" Fangs checks "yea why wouldn't it be" I lie "just you know after Veronica and all I thought maybe you've hooked up and you know" do I know "don't worry Fangs I'm over Veronica she was a mistake" I answer. I take a sip of my drink and take a glance at Betty. Betty isn't a mistake I'm sure of it.

A little while later I've drank heaps and now Toni is still half sober "there is one thing I have to do" she goes over to the front "ok all here on Tuesday as some of you know is our Queens birthday, and she is going to be her dream number 18. So who loves our queen needs to be here on Tuesday night and we she'll celebrate her drink with her and make sure it's a night she won't forget" Toni announces the others clap and she comes back over to us. "You just had to" I smirk "of course anything for my bestie, you deserve so much Betts and I will make sure that happens for you on your special day" I hug her tight "another drink Toni thank you" I order "coming right up" she says and makes me a drink.

The night is long and tiring, but I can't help but to stare at Sweet-Pea. When the others aren't looking and his is waiting for his shot on pool I go over to him. "I thought you weren't coming in" I question "Fangs texted me and told me to stop in but that stop in went s but longer, I see you look half sober" he says "well yea school tomorrow and I need to be at least able to stand and walk and see or I'm stuffed" I laugh. "I wish I could just grab you and kiss you right now" I put a hand on his shoulder "trust me the urges are hard for me as well, on Tuesday and tomorrow you can kiss me all you want well not as much on Monday but Tuesday I don't care you can take advantage of me all you want" I grin "oh don't you worry I will be" he smirks "Hey Betty sorry to interrupt but Pea it's your go" Fangs but's in "you weren't interrupting Sweet-Pea and I were just talking about how I'm coming back to Southside high tomorrow" I lie "that's good news Betts I'm so happy for you and don't you worry on Tuesday you will have a interesting birthday night" he answers I smile and go back to the others.

It gets later in the night when I start to feel tired. Toni is gone and others are too only left is Jughead. I'm resting my elbow on the bench almost falling asleep. I feel a hand on my back "Betty, hey let me take you home your falling asleep on the bench" I hear Jug's voice. "Ok" I moan. I slightly stand but so tired that Jug puts his hand around me to help me. "You won't be able to go in the bike in case you fall asleep, so we can get a car from the garage or borrow a car somehow" he thinks "ok don't care" he puts me down on the couch. He goes over to Fangs and then comes back as of what I can see. "Hey so we're going to borrow Fangs's spare car around the back" he explains. He lifts me up and we walk out to the back.

Jughead helps me in the car and helps out a bit. When he gets inside his side my head leans on the side of the window half asleep. His starts the car and stars do drive.

Halfway there I start to talk "Hey Jug what do you think of Sweet-Pea" I ask I think "I think he is a good guy and very reliable, he does what he is told with the serpents but with the girls he has had a few, but there was one he had that lasted a while but I don't remember her name but if you ever thought about trying him well try hard because Sweet-Pea isn't the most known keeper person" he explains, that bit wakes me up a bit. "Why do you ask" he asks "just cause I'm trying to figuring things out for jobs" I lie.

We pull up at my new apartment. I fumble around to get my keys but Jug helps me instead. He helps me to my door and does the door for me, he gets me inside and too my room. I lay back on my bed and he undoes my shoes. "Thank you Juggie" I appreciate "anything for you Sis, take it easy and I'll see you tomorrow as I'll pick you up" he answers. He leaves me alone with me falling asleep...

Tomorrow the real shit starts! Let's see what I've missed out on!


	9. Chapter 8: starting fresh

My alarm goes off as it 7:00 in the morning. I try to open my eyes but they don't want to. I try and when I open my eyes I get out of bed. I look through my cupboard to try and find some sort of clothes. I pull out a cargo green coloured spaghetti strap top, I also grab out my Serpent jacket. I go to my draws and get out: black jeans, a fresh bra and panties. I change into my clothes but as I put on my bra my door knocks. I grab my jacket and throw it over me. I rush to the door. I open to see Juggie standing there "thought I would bring you breakfast and your books you need" I look to his hands with breakfast from Pop's "let me finish getting dressed and then I can eat" I say. I hurry back to my room and shit the door. I finish getting dressed and go back to Jughead who has already started eating. I sit down with him and start to eat the amazing mouthwatering pancakes.

"When your done I'll clean up and you can go finish being a girl and get ready, but you look good beside the bed hair" he laughs "I've seen your bed hair it isn't much worse" I laugh back. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and leave it curling beside my shoulders. I brush my teeth and apply my makeup with a soft lipstick. I get my phone and belongings and put them in my bag. I go back out to Jughead. I get my books off him and put them in my bag. "You ready My Queen" he asks "I guess now let's go" we walk out and I lock up before we get to his bike. I get on Jughead's bike "Betty when we get there I just want to let you know Southside High is not the same to how you left it they might not obey you like they use, Madelyn took over a little bit and then left Southside High but left commands and orders" he explains. Madelyn was the girl who came before me and was an ex serpent member but was taken out because of drug use. "Jughead we will face it when I get here I will fave it" I answer "now drive" i add. He drives away to where I need to be.

We pull up at Southside Hig the original school I was once went to. Jughead gets off his bike and so do I. We start to walk towards him but I stop for a split second. "Betty you don't have to do this yet if your not ready" he stutters while saying it "it's just that, I've been here before but it all feels so new like a plaster being ripped off a wound, I just" I try to finish my sentence but my eyes start to wonder to the front where I catch Sweet Pea standing grinning at me. "I can do this" I finish. Jughead holds his arm out for me and I accept it. We walk towards the others at the front. I keep my head high to hope I'm not making any mistakes. When I start to see the others I rush over to Toni. "You look good Betts" Fangs says. "Get your eyes off my ass for one but thank you" I warn him. "So what's the plan for today" Sweet Pea asks "class for the first three sessions and then meet up at the usual table, skip class I'm not sure from then on" I explain. Sweet Pea winks at me but I hide a smile. "Well I'm going to class I still know where every room is, I have my schedule so who's in history with me" I add. "That would be me" Toni pipes up. "Beat ya first" I start to bolt in with Toni to the classroom. As were running through the halls I feel eyes watch me make my way back into where I belong. "You should know better Miss Cooper you were once here" I turn around to see a teacher that I do not know "do you know what happened to the last teacher that told me what to do, do you" I question "you think you can be a Serpent but higher league and have good grades but really your just like everyone else so how about you get to class and meet me in my office at lunch time" he remarks "now who are you?" I ask. "Get to class and you may find out" Toni is standing near a locker so she watch but not interfere. The teacher walks away. Toni comes back over to me "that was fire, don't worry about Mr Clark he is a goodytoo shoes" Toni explains. We continue to get to class.

We take our seats. I'm sitting in line with Toni. We wait a little while but no teacher walks in. "Blondie is back I guess she'll be running the school now" someone says. I get out of my seat and turn to face everyone "if anyone wants to say anything or ask question ask or say now otherwise keep your f*ckin mouth shut" I warn "or what" I look to a black screwy hair guy "or you will loose your tongue" I threaten "what are you going to make us loose our tongue by darting your own down our throat like you did with Andrews" how do they know about my relationship with Archie "The reason she and red head aren't together is because she got board, isn't that right Betty" another person says. Toni stands up "Ton" before I can finish she starts speaking "Betty doesn't have to listen to you shit people but she took the choice to so how about you stop putting my Queen down otherwise you will loose more than your tongues" Toni threatens "what our V card, wait but your gay" the black one says. I walk over to him and pull him out of his chair "ooo look who's all mighty did I upset you Blondie" he smirks "apologise to my best friend now" I order "or what" he answers back. I knee him in the balls and he winches, he laughs at me "You think that's funny huh" I punch him. "I see you have more fire then you did when you were here last" He teases. I punch him again. I have a dark side and this is only a little bit of her. "Betty it's ok you don't have" I hear Toni say "no T this guy needs to learn some respect" I tell her. "Miss Cooper put Mr Harrison down, one warning that's it" I do as the teacher says. Before I let him go fully "disrespect any of my family again you will be wishing I was only kicking you were it hurts" I whisper in his ear. I let him go and return to my seat. The class starts properly and I try to focus.

When the bell rings I wait for Toni to pack up her stuff. We start to walk "Miss Cooper a word please" Mr Anderson sayss "I'll wait outside for you" Toni tells me and walks out. I walk back a few steps to my teacher. "Your grades have improved highly from Riverdale High and I expect you to keep that up here, I could hear your little bicker with Mr Harrison now I do not appreciate that in my class, he may be a jackass but I expect better from you Elizabeth you were once my best student in my class" then it clicks I remember having this class more than once. "Sure thing and sorry about what you said but if you don't mind I have to get going to chemistry" I tell. I leave the classroom and return to Toni. "What was that all about" she wonders "not much just fill in really, I have Chem what about you" I ask "I'm biology but I'm pretty sure Jug is with you for this session" there is something just bugging me to ask "did you guys mix your schedules so you guys could be with me for first day back?" "It just worked out that way, why would we want to be with you your a pain in the ass" I laugh "coming from the queen of pain in the ass wow" we laugh as as go our separate ways.

In Chem Jughead and I are partners but I'm half zoned out on my phone instead of paying attention when a post comes up about my little bicker this morning with the guy who pissed me off. "Betty, Betts" I snap back into attention. "Ah yes, that with that" I confusly speak "Betty I've already seen the post don't worry about it he deserved it now can we please get back to our assignment" he hopes "sorry Jug" I continue to help out. When I add a liquid it blows up in my face. "Shit" I mutter. "Are you ok Betts that pretty strong stuff" Jug checks. My eyes flutter a bit but I look to my arm witch is bright red "yea I'm fine noting I can't handle" I say "Betts you should probably go and get some ice for that its pretty red" Jug concerns "fine if you insist" I answer I go and let the teacher know what I'm doing and I get dismissed. I leave the classroom and go to first aid. I put a cool cloth on it. I exit the room and walk back to class.

I look to my phone as there is only ten minutes of class so there is no point going back plus I have my stuff with me. I go to my locker to get my books for the next class.

"Boo" I jump to turn around to see Sweet Pea. "Hey you" he puts a hand on my waist. "Pea people will see us" I warn him "there is no one in sight Betts it's ok" I rises his arm up down it sends chills trough my body. "I wish I could just kiss you" I say to him "then do it" I look him in the eyes and kiss him "I wish I could do more than have your lips on mine" I grin at him. "I'm listening do you have any ideas" I tease. "Sneak into the back room and kiss every inch of your damn god body" he says. "Then do it" I order. I get my books and close the locker. He grabs my hand and we run off to the back room.

I slam the door shut of the back room and lock it. Sweet Pea stars kissing me where he can. I guide him towards the couch and lay down so he can control "we only have five minutes or less" I warn him "and after these little minutes you might not be able to walk properly" I smile back at his response and let him take advantage of me. "Sweet Pea" I say his name. I hear a bell go off "we have to go" I say to him "I'm not quite done with you yet baby" he finishes kissing me up from my breasts and to my mouth. "Now I'm done but hungry for more" he says. I pull my pants up and my top on and he does the same. "Don't worry you can have all you want on my birthday but you have to wait" I tease him. "You really know how to make me want to rip your clothes off" he answers. "Well you will just have to wait a little longer" I grab my things and perk his lips. He squeezes my ass before I leave the room. I blow him a quick kiss before I hurry to my next class.

I rush to food tech. I open the door. I look to see who is with me. Fangs winks at me. I go over to him "nice for you to join us Miss Cooper, Mr Fogarty can help you or finish for you" I get told. "Let me guess you were banging some guy in the back room" he says "something like that" I Answer "you haven't changed much" he laughs. I pick up from what they do. We start to pack up the flour "Betty" I look up and Fangs throws flour at me "oh you didn't" I get some and throw it back. We end up in a flour fight until we have to clean up. My green top has specks of White now on it. I get my books and Fangs and I leave early and walk to our meeting table with the others...

**Sorry I have been not posting a lot lately. I've just had so much going on and no time to write so I tried to make this chapter longer. Please PM for ideas. I have a fare few and a storyline but just if you would like to read anything in peculiar let me know. Alright reviews are lovely. **

**Until next time... **


	10. Chapter 9: Warrior

I'm walking down the hall still with white specks of flower on my top. I get a text on my phone saying from Toni telling me the group is in the cafeteria. My mind quickly remembers that we were going to meet. As I walk past my locker it has something on it. I go over to it. It has a note on it. I open it:

_I had fun watching you get mad today it was fun we should do that again sometime but maybe in a more comfortable place and a dark girl side... _

Then it clicked the one person who pissed me off today. The Harrison guy. I hold the letter in my clasp hand. I walk faster to meet the others feeling furious that this messed up guy can be like that to me. obliviously threats and punches isn't enough. I just hope when I get to the others that the guy is there so I can take all of my anger out on him.

I reach the cafeteria and see the group of Serpents sitting together. "Betty" I hear Toni shout.

"Blondie" I hear, I face the guy who said it and walk over to him. He is the same disgusting guy who has the effort to make me think I would fall for him. I punch him in the face.

"So you got my note, so do you want to go and do what it says" I punch him again but harder and then again. His nose now bloody. "I am not a toy that get's played by filth's like you, you may be able to get any other girl around here to be your slut but I'm not that girl so stop with the little notes and leave me the HELL ALONE" I yell at him. His face is grinning at me and smiling. I pick him up by his collar and throw him to the floor.

''Betty that's enough" I hear someone say but I am too surrounded in hurting this guy to listen. I kick him while he is on the floor. I put my shoe to his fingers and press down on them.

"Betty" the voice starts to come more clear. I bend down to Harrison's level. "you are lucky I haven't broke your fingers but if you ever try and put a hand on me or try to get me to be yours then you will not end up with fingers at the end of the week or year, do you understand me?" I make clear

"I like this fire in you" I press harder with my shoe to watch him wince.

"I can do this all day Harrison, oh look I can hear one cracking" I push harder to hear the little bones snapping.

"Okay I get it Blondie" I also hate that name so I punch him in the face as I walk back to crew leaving him there on the floor. I take a seat next Toni.

"Harrison is only trying to get attention from you and you showed him the darker side of you, don't worry about him" Toni softly speaks. At least my best friend thinks I was doing the right thing.

"You almost broke his fingers" Jughead says

"Yea she almost did" I hear Harrison shout;

"ignore him Betty, try with every bit of your Serpent Queen strength to ignore him" Sweet Pea tells me.

"She's a crazy bitch that's what makes her a Babe" I can't take it anymore. I get up and go back over to him. I punch him with my bare fist as hard and as many times I can. In the back of my head I keep thinking I am just like my father I am a monster like hi, I am like my mother who was the bad girl in high school, I am a Cooper. My sister went insane and left us, I was just like them all. As i kept hitting him it was because he was my punching bag, he was the glass I was trying to break through. Tears started to clog up my eyes making it harder to see my victim.

"You piece of shit" I kept saying as I hit and kicked him. I felt hard strong hands pull me off.

"GET OFF ME" I shouted. My emotions took over me, I let dark Betty out. Sweet Pea stood there watching me.

"B" Toni started. Before she could finish her sentence I rushed out of the cafetiere trying to hide my tears. I race into the girls bathroom and look myself in the mirror. The door swings open to Toni. I sit back against the wall and she sits with me. I lean into her chest.

"He just pissed me off so much, he said things my father once said to me and I could just hear him saying them to me instead" I whimper.

"It's okay Betty, if he tries anything again I promise the boys will have him not you and as for your father, he is rotting in jail where he belongs but you are Betty Cooper the Serpent Queen who leads us through the dark with the weight on your shoulders" she speaks the truth. Toni strokes my hair as I let out my sobs.

"If you were my type and you were just like me there would be no hope and hell that you would be with anyone else" Toni says. I smile at that thought.

"Thank you T, we better get back to the others" I answer. I get up from the floor and fixing my face in the mirror;

"Don't worry about it were're all going to ditch the rest of the day after all this, there just waiting out the front for us" Toni explains.

"I know I need a strong drink" I tell her. She laughs at me and we go to the others.

The guys are just standing there watching me.

"So who is giving you a ride to wherever you want to go?" Fangs questions. I look at all of them.

"Jug you deserve a break so my next person to drive me around is, Sweet Pea will you do me the honors or driving me around?" I hope.

he gives me a wild grin "It would be my pleasure" he answers.

We walk over to his bike but before he drives "To the Wyrm" I shout out. I let the others drive first so I can have a minute with Sweet Pea.

"Are you okay things got pretty intense in there?" He concerns

"Yea Toni made me feel a bit better" I answer, I kiss him quickly before he drives.

We get to the Wyrm and the boys start to go in but Toni stops me for a moment.

"Did I see a shared kiss between the queen and Sweet Pea back at the school" she says. Shit what do I say to her, what do I do?

I try to hide a smile but I fail and Toni is shrieking.

"Toni calm down please I don't want others to know" I warn;

"How long has this been going on B?" She questions. I look to her puzzled trying to remember.

"We hooked up in the bathroom that night I met you at the school and Cheryl walked in but we had some ups and downs lately" I answer. I should of told her earlier but I didn't want others knowing.

"When were you going to announce to all of us or to me sorry with the questions but I want to know who my best friend has been doing with?" She questions.

"Tuesday well tomorrow on my birthday we decided then but I keep hearing about his last girlfriend and that he can't keep a girl" I answer. I look away but back to her.

"Don't worry about his last girl all I know I didn't like her that'd for sure can't even remember who she is but she was from Riverdale high and a real bitch" Toni explains.

I nod at her and we go inside to join the others...

A while later I'm sitting there on my second drink trying to drown myself in it. The boys are playing pool Toni is with Cheryl on the couch and I'm just drinking. A thought crosses my mind about Sweet Pea and I. I wish I could just walk over and put my arm around him but then I will give it away. Tomorrow is my birthday and We both can tell everyone what we are. The boys start to walk over towards me.

"Can we buy you another drink or should I say, can th winner buy you another drink?" Fangs laughs, he looks to Sweet Pea who is trying to hide the grin. I smile at him back.

"No I'm good I still have school tomorrow plus it's my birthday witch means I'm officially 18 even though we all drink and all but I don't want to be wasted in the morning" I answer.

"About school we pulled an excuse for you so you don't have to go tomorrow, technically we all aren't tomorrow as we are going to make the day all about our serpent queen" Jughead explains. A huge smile spreads across my face.

"Not that I didn't like school but I was kinda hoping that I could get out from it tomorrow" I answer. They all laugh back at me.

"If you guys are going to laugh at me we might as well play poll unless your muscles are all to sore from losing to each other than don't bother" I get up and stride over to the pool table. Toni and Cheryl are playing now.

"How about we play girls verse guys three against three?" I set.

The girls look at me with cheeky smiles and the boys with grins. "Your on" I set the cue and break.

We play for a while until we finish. The girls end up winning and I'm starting to get tired. "Hey I'll be back in a second just going to make a call in the office" I tell them.

I go to th spare room. I sit down on the couch and get out my phone. I look at certain things and numbers. I rest my head down on the edg. I am just going to shut my eyes. I end up shutting my eyes but not being able to open and drift away into deep sleep.

**Sweet pea POV**

"Make sure Betty gets home safe and I'll see you tomorrow at Betty's house in the morning" Jughead says leaving. I nod in return.

"Hey Pea shouldn't Betty be back by now" Fangs points out.

"I'll go check on her" I answer.

I go up to the spare room. "Betty baby" I softly speak. I push the door open quietly. I walk into see my baby girl in a deep sleep on the couch. I go over to her and pick her up.

"Mmmmm" she moans "it's ok shhh, go back to sleep" I tell her. I take her back downstairs.

"Fangs I'm borrowing th car and then bring it back" I tell and take Betty to the car.

I drive her to her appointment and open her home and place her into her bed. I don't want to intrude but she needs to change. I go through her draws until I find some sort of pyjamas. I pull out a black silk set pants and top for her. I go over to her and undress her. I leave her panties on as if I took them off that would be too far. Looking at her scared skin makes me shiver in fear for her. I stroke her hair and kiss her. "I'll be back soon" I say.

I do as I say, I take the car back, get some clothes with my bike and drive back to my Queen and stay with her, next to her in her bed... One final look for the night and I shut my eyes.

**So what do you think of Sweet Pov just then. I thought it was sweet. **

**Check out Bolderinabeauty for her latest stories and CasperAcx for her update. **

**Until Betty's 18th.**


	11. Chapter 10: Betty’s 18th part 1

"Betty please don't leave me" My mother yells. Tears are flooding my eye's. My dad is on one side and my mother on the other.

"Mum I'm sorry, I really am, I'm eighteen I can my own decisions" I cry. What is happening. Why am I doing this. I'm a monster.

"Please hunny I'll stop it all I will, the man I I onced love lives inside of you and that is not you please don't leave me" she screams. I look to my father who is holding a gift wrapped present. I go over to him and open the gift. Inside is a gun with Betty written on it. I look up to my father who is smiling at me.

"Do it sweetheart it's your birthday, plus it will make mum very happy" He huskily speaks. I pick up the thick black gun and put the safety trigger off. I point it towards my mother. What am I doing? I can't control who I am, what the hell am I doing? I'm about to murder my mother in cold blood!

"I'm sorry mum I really am but he won't stop" I appolgise. I pull the trigger. The Big Bang defens my ears except seeing blood on my mum I put my hand on my stomach. I bring my hands to my eyes to see the bright red blood smeared on my hands. I stumble and fall to the ground. My dad stands over me.

"Happy birthday Betty" he speaks as I flutter my eyes close!

I jump awake in bed but still laying down. The same dream I have normally on my birthday except worse this year. I check my stomach as the dream felt real. I'm ok, I look to my side to see Sweet Pea. He must of found me and stayed with me the night. I continue to lay down and stare at him. His eyes start to open.

"Your shaking" first words in the mornings just great. I didn't even realise that he change me and I was shaking. I need my anxiety medication.

"Can you please open the draw top one and give me the bottle?" I ask him. He does what he says and gives me the pills. I open it and get out one. I open my draw and get out my flask and swallow it.

"Betts you truely are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he compliments. I smile back st him and move closer.

"Happy birthday baby" he leans in and kisses me. I don't want the moment to last I push for more. "Not right now baby for later" I sigh in sadness. "Don't worry you won't forget it, but I do have to ask why did you need you anxiety medication?" He questions. I freeze for a moment. Can I really say this out loud?

"Just a bad dream" true but not the whole truth...

"Are you going to-" before He could finish the door opened. Sweet Pea fell out the side of the bed and under it so He couldn't be seen.

"Hey there Juliet happy birthday" Jughead is in my house. When did this happen. He is holding breakfast in his hands. He comes over to me "thought it was prefect fit for the queen, Sweet Pea will be around soon and then we're taking you out then Toni and Cheryl and I'm pretty sure my dad is too" he explains. Jee that's a lot. He hands me the food. It smells so good but it's bacon and eggs so it will be good, plus jughead is a really amazing cook.

"Thank you Juggie, before you go back out do you think you could run down to the store for me and get me some tea bags" I acknowledge he smiles at me.

"Sure thing Betts be back soon" he says and leaves. Sweet pea gets back on the bed.

"You should get changed before he comes back" Sweet Pea suggest. I put the food aside to the bedside table. I give him a cheeky smile and gaze at his beautiful eyes. I let out a little laugh. I trace my hand over his chest. I hold my hand over his heart. He holds my hand there. I shuffle myself closer to him. He might of told me tonight but I just want to feel his lips on mine. I lean i to him and kiss him. I pull him down for more. he breaks away and stares at me. "Betty not that I'm not enjoying this you should get dressed or we will get caught" I didn't want him to leave so I need to make a deal.

"If I get changed so will you plus I will eat as well but you have to let me have you tonight no saying you will and you don't" I deal off. He kissed me witch means yes with him. We get out of my bed. Sweet Pea goes over to his bag he brought and gets out his clothes. I flick through my Cupboard for some sort of clothes. I pick out a black cotton top with a criss cross v line, with that I get my red and black checkered flannel shirt, I go to my draws and get out a pair of my skinny jeans. I get out a matching set of bra and underwear. I turn around to see if Sweet Pea has changed and he has. I turn back around change into my clothes. while I change I can feel his eyes on me. As i slip on my pants I glide my hand up my thigh. I finish getting changed and turn around to see if he approves.

"sexy as hell you are, you sure know how to put on a performance" he smirks.

He starts to move out the door "you probably need to go out there so when Jughead comes back it doesn't look suspicious" I suggest.

"Sure" he moved his way out to the lounge. I stay in bed to eat my breakfast that was made for me.

Time passes when jughead is gone. The door suddenly opens to jughead holding a bunch of balloons. "Oh my god Jug" I rush over to him and take the balloons off his hands. I place the balloons in the corner of the room and go back over to the boys. "Sweet Pea got here about an hour ago, so what are we doing today except later going to the Wyrm for drinks?" I ask. In the back of my head I'm worried because they could be taking me anywhere.

"We thought to take you out for a drive, go to Pop's and then Toni is taking you out as well with Cheryl or just Toni" Jughead answers. Wait but I haven't got anytime to drive on.

"Come on we better be going, go get your jacket and stuff" Sweet Pea suggests. I do as he says and I get my Serpent jacket and the usual black bag. I go back out to them, I lock the door up. When I get outside I start to wonder something.

"So who's driving me around today?" I wonder. All of a sudden Sweet Pea covers my eyes and jughead takes my hands. "Guys what are you doing" I start to grow suspicious.

"Neither of us are" they both say and Sweet Pea's hands are off my eyes. My hands go to my mouth. I am staring at a black Harley bike with silver patterns on the side, it also has a mini crown on the handle bars with a rose. It truely is stunning.

"Oh my gosh guys it's beautiful, I'm really going to miss having a chafer not, how can I ever repay you" I a, speechless. I go over to it. As I swing my leg around it Jughead hands me a helmet. On it is a snake twined with a rose on the side as a small detail. I strap it on feeling like a real queen.

"You already do so much for us, you are like a sister to me plus my dad helped us all pay it off" FP helped as well now I feel even more happier. I get off the bike and hug them both.

"Well let's drive, I don't care where just let's drive" I order, "yes boss" Sweet Pea yells. We get on our bikes. I roar the engine, the sound it's like burning in my ears. We drive away.

We drive through side ways, near the quarry through good sites of Riverdale. I have my man beside me and my brother, I have a father figure, a friend that is like a sister, a cousin who loves me but there is one person I need to see. "There is one place I need to go" I shout. I lead the way to the one place...

...

I stand at th door hoping it opens leaving the boys around the corner. The door opens. "Hi mum" she stares blank at me but brings me into her arms. Now I am complete. I just had to see her otherwise it wouldn't be right. I go inside with her and take a seat on the couch.

"I have something for you Betty" she says hurrying away. She comes back with a small navy blue box. She sits next to you and hands me the box. I take off the lid. To see a bracelet. I take it out too see the full product. It's a stunning silver chain look, with a silver band in the middle that reads Nancy Drew. When I was a younger I loved Nancy Drew. She helps me put on the bracelet. I hug her again.

"Thank you mum, truely it's beautiful I love it but I really must be going" I tell her. She nods her head and walks me to the door, "thank you again, I'll see you soon maybe" I give her a smile as she closed the door. I hear her whimper behind the door. I get back on my bike.

"You ok Betts" Jughead yells out. Sweet pea gives me a look.

"Yea she brought me a bracelet, where to" I shout back

"Pop's we're meeting Toni there" Jughead says.

We continue to drive but in the back of my mind wondering where Toni is taking me.

We get to Pop's I go inside to have Toni running at me. "Happy birthday" she screams. My cheeks turn instantly red in embarrassment. She drags my hand to a booth I look to the boys who look awkwardly funny. "Girl time you can leave now" Toni brushes off. I smile at them in sorry but she is right it's girl time. "So I ordered food already and then we're going to a place outside of Riverdale but we will be back in time for your birthday party as there is a theme and we need to get you a sexy stunning outfit" she explains. Wait theme I knew nothing about that or party i thought it was just a gathering fro drinks and fun. Pop beings food over to us. There is a little cake with a candle on it. "Make a wish Betty" she says. I stare at the candle and then blow it out.

"Thank you Toni this is very sweet of you, but if you don't mind me asking where are we going after we eat?" I wonder she gives me a cheeky grin.

"A place that I like to go to and I know you have liked it once before" she answers. One idea comes to mind but she can't be serious can she. I dig into my cake.

As I'm eating away Toni hands me a gift wrapped present. I open it up to see a beautiful black diary with my name written on it in gold.

"It's so beautiful thank you Toni" I ride up a little and hug her...

Time skip 

We arrive at the place she wants to take me. It's a black building with lights. We walk in. There are people dancing on poles and not just on poles. She has taken me to the strippers with guys and girls.

"I can't believe you" I shout to her. She winks at me

"Have fun" she shouts back and walks away to a bunch of girls. She is with Cheryl but Cheryl lets Toni come here. Me on the other hand I'm with Sweet Pea and at a strip club. Well I must enjoy what I can. I pick up a wine glass from the table and take a seat.

I stayed there for a while watching certain females and males dance. I had a couple of people dance for me in front of me. It really was good to see how much attention I could get by just watching. Toni walks back over to me. "We go to go" she tells me. We go back to our rides. Before we ride away I have one question to ask her.

"T, what's this theme thing about" I ask her.

"Your favourite things are mysteries and crimes so we combined the 1920s and mystery together that Cheryl organised your outfit at your place, so us girls are getting ready at your place" she answers. It's very true at least and it is my 18th so I deserve to have fun.


	12. Break

Hey there,

I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in ages but I will in the next week or so as of holidays but it's not going to be as quick as I used to be. I've been taking a break as I have a lot going on for myself and writing for me lately hasn't been to my standards.

Please forgive my choice but I will be back at some stage.

If you have any questions or ideas for my two tics please PM me or even if you have a story idea like a one shot I'm happy to see if I can.

When I write again...

sorry again.


	13. Chapter 12: Betty

A/N: sorry guys that's it's a been a while. Life has just caught up with me and I didn't have the headspace to write. You all know that I would never stop writing on purpose if I didn't have a reason. So here is part 2. I will have what Betty's outfit looks like kinda on my profile, plus Cheryl's, Toni's and maybe Sweet Pea's,

Please review and PM me if you have any questions or ideas that I may be able to fit in.

We get to my place and I hesitate to open the door. My apartment could look totally different to how I last left it. I breathe and open the door. Cheryl has makeup cases spread on the table. My room has a label saying birthday girl changing room. The spare room says Choni's changing room.

"Happy Birthday cousin" Cheryl squeals coming over to me and hugging me.

"Thanks Cher, may I ask is my outfit in my room and do i get changed first or are you doing our makeup?" I didn't even bother to ask if I could do my own face as this was Cheryl's area plus she has been waiting to help with my 18th forever.

"Makeup first then clothes as I don't want them wrecked, Betty do you want to get your face done first or Toni as I can do myself last?" she asks. I look to Toni and laugh.

"Ah fine I'll go first but no peeking at your outfit" Toni sighs. Toni sits down in a chair and lets Cheryl change her.

It has taken Cheryl about an hour to do Toni's face and now she is doing her hair except I really need a drink. "Do you two need a drink or anything?" I ask.

"Just water and if Toni has anything she must have a straw" Cheryl answers. Toni rolls her eyes at Cheryl's comment.

"I'll just have water B with a straw as the queen has ordered" Toni answers. I get what they ask for and get myself a small whiskey. As I'm about to give them there drinks my phone buzzes. I look down to the contact. **Sweet Pea. **

_I can't wait to see you in your sexy dress of yours tonight and without it will be even better ;) _

he sends heat waves through my body. I feel a smile tinge on my lips.

_Hmm I hope to see you in a nice shirt to be holding my arm tonight and holding me... _

He sends me back a heart and tells me he has to go. I let him go and can't wait too see him.

I look at Toni with her face of makeup; Lips are red, Eyes are a light black purple, with black mascara, eyebrows done as well, her hair is is ocean wave crimped out with a silver sequin forehead sash that has a white feather on the side, it also has a white pearly gem in the middle of it. She looks so pretty. "You are beautiful T ,okay Cheryl jazz me up" I express.

As Cheryl is doing my makeup Toni pretends to talk like it's a blog. I try not laugh for Cheryl but it's hard not to.

"So Betty do we have a date for tonight to kiss you when you cut the cake?" Cheryl asks. I eye her as she knows a bit about Sweet Pea.

"You will just have to wait and see if I do or not" I tease. To be honest with myself I'm worried to see what everyone thinks of Sweet Pea and I. Especially Jughead. I really don't want him to think different of me or Sweet Pea. Jughead is like my brother and I don't want my relationship to drive a wedge between him and I.

"I'm almost done just need to do your hair and then I can do myself and then we can put our dresses on with accessories" Cheryl notifies. I sit still for her to do my hair.

I am now looking in a mirror of myself looking stunning; My black eye shadow high point with red lipstick a little darker than Toni's, my eyebrows and Mascara, My hair is the classic curled wave up look. Cheryl really has outdone herself this time. I hug Cheryl hard without wrecking her work.

"Thank you so much Cher it looks amazing I truly don't know what i would do If I didn't have you or Toni" I acknowledge.

"AH no tears nothing is destroying this piece of this work" Cheryl confirms.

"Yes m'am" I joke. I let Cheryl get ready.

As Cheryl is getting read I go out the front to get some air. So much has happened these past years and this year. I am Serpent queen, I barley see my mother because of how she is, I ended up with Sweet Pea, I have friends who have put together my birthday, so many things have happened. I just hope things can stay positive . I go back inside to see Cheryl done. Her face is Red sparkle eye shadow, red lips as per usual, mascara, eyebrows done, her hair is curled and out.

"OUTFIT TIME" Cheryl shouts excitedly. We go to our changing rooms. I close my door and turn around to see a black flapper dress. it has frills on the bottom with little shoulder mesh, it has details on the front with some on top that almost look like leaves. It has a black sequin forehead sash with a black feather on it. I have black heels, black gloves, diamond earrings same with bracelet, a necklace is very trinket diamond like but black, and a black clutch bag, and black feathers for me to put around my arms. I change into the stunning outfit and look in the mirror I have. It's perfect for me.

I go out to see Toni and Cheryl taking pictures.

Cheryl is wearing; a sparkly frill flapper dress with red sequins on the top right, red gloves, gold heels red choker with silver details, red feather earrings, with a red forehead sash with a red feather. she has gold jewelry as well she looks like a 1920s red flapper goddess.

Toni is the one who stands out the most; her dress is a white flapper frill simple dress with a white pearl choker necklace that has extra pearl beads hanging low to make the dress more out there, white feathers like my black ones, silver heels, white gloves, with silver bracelets. Out of Cheryl and I her look is just different but stunning.

"Oh wow" I gasp. I go to my girls and hug them both. "You both look amazing" I express.

"Oh Betty before we go I want to give you your present" Cheryl goes to the kitchen table and comes back with my gift. I unwrap it to see black silky pajamas with my name on it.

"Cheryl these are so silky I love them ah" I give her a hug. "This birthday has been awesome, but I really want to go and see what you have all done for me at the Wyrm" I say.

"We will give everyone a look they won't forget, let's go" Toni marks her words. We head out. I enjoy being able to ride my own bike to the place i need to go.

We get to the Wyrm and us three girls stop before we walk in. "This is your time to shine Betty and let's do this together as we look fabulous" Toni states.

"Toni is right, This night wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you two so before we walk in lets just take a simple moment to remember this look, this friendship" I say. They nod. We hug it out and make our entry in.

Eyes and heads stop and stare at us. Toni and Cheryl have linked arms already and I see my handsome devil come over to me. "M'lady may Isay you look fine this evening" Sweet Pea compliments.

"And so do you" I laugh. I put my arm around him and go over to the bar. Jughead has got me a drink already.

"You look beautiful Lil sis" Jughead says.

"Aw your all to kind" I answer. They all laugh at me in return. The Wyrm is so different tonight. It is so lit up and decorated with the look 1920's club. I realize my drink is a bit different as I take a sip. "hmm, Jug what is this as it's delicious?" I question.

"A new special one called Pretty Devil" he gives me a smirk.

"Am I this pretty devil?" I hope.

"sure are" Jughead answers. I can feel this running on my thigh. I look down to see Sweat pea's fingers running up and down my thigh. I giggle a little..

"Excuse me for a moment Jughead I need to talk to Sweet Pea about something to do with tonight" I excuse myself. I take Sweet pea out the back so I can talk to him.

"We agreed that tonight we would come out to everyone about being together and I want to know if you are still in for that" I remind him. He comes closer to me and puts his hands on my waist.

"I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable so Yes Betty I'm still in, I think it's time for them to know about us anyways" he answers. He kisses my lips.

"I want to kiss you when we do presents so then we can surprise the others" I ask.

"I want you too kiss me when I give you my present but don't get to attached as you will want to save it" he kisses me again to tease me. He moves to my neck then back to my mouth and stops.

"Why do you stop, they can wait" I impatiently ask.

"Don't worry baby you will get what you want soon enough" He teases. I fix my dress and we go back to the others.

"Betty let's dance" Cheryl and Toni grab my hand and take me to dance. I feel free tonight just like I am okay and that there is not a thing in this world i have to worry about.

The boys come and dance with us which turns out pretty funny and fun but by the end of it I need to sit down. I go over to the bar and get myself a drink to cool down. I sip my drink. In the corner of my eye I see the gang come down and sit around me.

"okay what is going on" I kinda am worried.

"presents and a surprise us boys organised" Jughead says looking to Sweet Pea and Fangs.

"should I be worried about this surprise you have organised?' I concerned.

"just relax B" Toni tells me.

"Well only two of you haven't given me gifts but I don't really want gifts as the best gifts I have is you guys" I say.

"Sorry boss it doesn't work like that, here" Fangs says giving the gift. I unwrap the gift to receive a book. Not any book but a Nancy Drew book I had when I was little that I lost.

"Fangs this is so sweet, I'm surprise you remember me talking about this" I tell him. This was super sweet.

"alright mine isn't as sweet as his but here" Sweet Pea hands me a box.

"I'm sure its just as amazing but no matter what I will love it" I tell him.

I open the box. I take out the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It's a snake twisted in a rose with B.C marked on the rose.

"It's so beautiful, help me put it on" I ask. He clamps it on my neck.

"oh my god it is" Cheryl gasps.

"What's wrong Cher?" I have this feeling that this necklace is something more than what it is.

"That symbol for Serpents is pretty special Betts" I'm still confused by what she means. I look up to Sweet Pea and nod. I lean to him and kiss him. I can hear small gasps from the others.

"so this is the lucky guy that holds Betty's heart" Cheryl jokes. I look over to Jughead who looks a little shocked but okay.

"Yea it is, Sweet Pea and I have been on and off but we decided to officially say we are a couple not long ago but have kept it from you guys for a while, It was a choice we had to make and we are sorry if it has upset you guys but I'm happy oh and Toni kinda already knew" I looks to Toni.

"I'm so happy for you B" Cheryl says to me.

"Sweet Pea she is a keeper and I'll kill you if you stuff this up" Fangs jokes.

"My two best friends together, I'm happy for the both of you" Jughead says.

"Betty it feels like a life time ago that Jughead and I met you, you cute little blonde ponytail in ripped jeans and now you have found someone who you hold close to your heart I couldn't be more proud to be you father like father" I turn around to see FP at the door. I race up to him and hug him. "Happy birthday Betty" he says.

"FP that is the nicest thing a dad could say" I tell him.

"I couldn't miss your 18th birthday even if i tried to, plus I want to see the guys do there surprise'' my eyes go wide. Music starts to play. I turn around to face them. The boys take off there shirt to reveal a sparkly vest. The song is I will always love you. they come over to me and make me dance. I can't stop laughing. The song changes again to Don't stop Believ'in. I sit back and let the perform. The boys sit down and the music changes. Could it be? Sweet Pea has taken off his vest and put on his nice shirt again. The song I know for sure. I've had the time of my life from Dirty Dancing. I grab his hand and let him dance with me. I know the dance to this as I have watched this movie many times before. he spins me and finishes with a dip.

The guys clap at it. He pulls me back up. "I love you all so fucking much" I declare. "Okay we need shots otherwise I'm going to end up crying mess because you are all to much" I order. Jughead and Toni get behind the bar and get everyone a shot.

"To the most beautiful girl alive who is the best Serpent Queen we could ever have to Betty" Jughead exclaims. I hit my drink back and let all my sorrows drown with it.

We end up drinking for a while until I can no longer last plus i want to get home. Sweet Pea and I drive back to my apartment.  
As I enter the door his lips trail my neck. I open the door and slam it shut!


	14. Chapter 13: Love

Sweet pea teases me with his lips on my neck. "Hmm" I slightly moan. He glides his hand up on my thigh making me swoon. I let him tug my leg around his waist. I look up to him as our eyes meet.

"Are you sure?" He checks. I nod my head in response. I hook my other leg around his waist. I move my hands up his chest. My hands are pulling up his shirt that comes off his him. I kiss his bare chest as far as down as I can go. He slips my jacket off and helps me take off my top. His eyes go straight to my breast.

"Like what you see huh" I comment. He gives me a grin. I push him off the wall. He holds onto me tightly and moves me to my room. I close the door. He lays me on the bed. And crawls over to me. I move my way up to the top of the bed frame. He nestles his mouth to my neck and kisses his way down to my pants. He looks up at me. I nod in return. He undoes my pants and glides them off my legs. He stands up looking at my body frame.

"You truly are beautiful Elizabeth Cooper" he remarks.

He undoes his pants and tosses them to the side. I stand up to him. I grab his hands and pull him down to the bed with me. My heart skips a beat as he comes down with me. There's only one thing stopping us now. I can't take the risk of ending up like mother. I open my side draw quickly and pull out safety. I give it to him. I watch as he protects him self. I slide off my Lacey bra so he can have more.

"Please" I beg. I push back to the bed a bit more as he climbs on top of me. He removed my wet underwear and takes full control. He said I would be waiting for something worth it. Well he was right this was worth waiting for...

My body ached as I woke up to the slight sunlight touching my face. I was still wrapped in twined with Sweet pea. He was still asleep. I united myself from him. Fuck my body hurt. I picked up Sweet pea's t-shirt which was big on me. I needed a shower. I make my way into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and take of Sweet pea's shirt. I get into the shower and let the water rinse on me. I clean myself up. There's a knock on the door and then it just opens. The shower curtain opens. "Care for some company?" He questions.

I nod and he steps in with me. I wrap my arms around him. I lock my lips with his.

"You are the most wonderful girl I've ever seen or even witnessed" he speaks.

"Mhm" I answer. "That's what you say to all of the girls don't you"I teas.

"You're the only girl I've ever said that to you" he confirms.

He starts to kiss my neck which may leave a mark. I put my hands in his hair and make him my mouth instead."I can't I'm sorry" I sadly tell him. I unslide the curtains and get out of the shower. He turns of the shower for me.

"Catch me if you can" I play. I let him catch up to me until I can hear him inert behind me. He grabs a hold of me as we reach my room and moves me along to the bed.

I being him down to my level and kiss him. But move pass him to get some clothes. "You are such a tease Betty Cooper" he tells me.

"Get changed unless you want to stay naked in my apartment all day, which I have no objections to but I'm sure that if I call Toni around which I'm going to do, she isn't going to want to see your man hood" I order him.

"Is that so" he reply's. I toss him is pants and everything else. "Your shirts is in the bathroom" I inform him. He leaves my room to collect his shirt. I quickly text Toni telling her to meet me at Pops. She writes back going sure, I want all the detes. I grab my stuff and meet Sweet pea in the kitchen.

"Care to ride with me to Pops so I can meet Toni there" I ask him.

"Only for you" he answers.

We arrive at Pops. Except I'm wrapped up in Sweet pea's arms.

"I'll call you later and you can come over for a movie" I tell him.

He winks at me.

"Ah no" I start to walk away from him but run back and kiss him but run back away again. I go inside and go to the booth Toni is sitting at.

"So you look like you got it well as you look like a total wreck, am I right?" Not even a single hello just straight to the sex topic.

I hide a smile. Toni giggles and grabs my hands.

"It was yeah, he told me that I was the only girl that he thought was the most beautiful and wonderful he's been with" I explain.

"Aww you two are so cute, he's happy with you the other girl he was with something was off about her and thank god they broke up" Toni rambles. Who was the his ex?

Toni and I end up talking for ages. But we end up going to the Wyrm. Except there is a feeling in my stomach that something is going to go wrong tonight. I just can't figure out what?

**What do you think is going to go wrong. Leave a Review about this chapter and WHATS going to happen. **


End file.
